


Letter Writing Campaign

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [511]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, tinies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: navigatorsnorth askedJohn, Penny, pen-pal AU?





	Letter Writing Campaign

It’s really all Parker’s fault.

He’s six months into the job and utterly exhausted, run off his feet by a precocious demon in pink dresses and pigtails. Parker has tried to quit five times, but His Lordship has Parker over a barrel.

Actually, he more accurately has something very dear to Parker in a very tight vice, but after six months with a six year old, he’s learned to school his vocabulary.

It’s his first Christmas with the household. A traditional Parker Christmas involved a very large bottle of whiskey and somewhere out of the cold. But at the Manor, Christmas is a sprawling affair, made all the more unbearable by a six year old with an uncanny grasp of power to weight ratios. 

“How does he even distribute to the Southern Hemisphere,” Penny asked, skipping every third step to keep up with Parker’s fast, measured stride. “Also, reindeer are not indigenous to the Pacific, surely they suffer from heatstroke, let alone food for that leg of the journey?”

Parker pulled up short at the foot of the stairs, brain whirring and words spitting it out through gritted teeth. “He has a base station in the South Pacific.” An overheard conversation between his Lordship and that American flashed a fin in Parker’s memory. “Just off the coast of New Zealand, in fact.”

Penny took this information seriously. “Then I shall send my thank you letter there. So mine is the first, and thus I will be marked good for next year.”

Parker had to admire her ruthless mercantile sense. “Very good. The address is on your father’s desk.”

Parker wasn’t expecting a reply. Penny took it as her due, writing back on pink stationary she’d received from Santa as if for that purpose.

“Oh, it’s not me,” Mr Tracy laughed when Parker quietly dared to extend a small thank you for humouring a small girl, as exhausting and as exasperating as she was. “John needed a friend. I may bring him along, next time I’m coming to London.”

Parker thought about Penny’s glee, the way she almost skipped up to her room to read her newest letter. “I think she may enjoy that, sir.” Besides, he added to himself, thinking of this rambling Manor full of adults, Penny needed a friend too.

The first time the slim, silent red-head peeked out from behind his father’s legs, Penny almost danced down the stairs to take his hand. Together, grinning and brimming with secrets secure in their letters, the two scampered out into the yard.


End file.
